Journeys end in lovers meeting
by Aphaia
Summary: A slow-burn-romance fanfic of what happens to Betty and Daniel and everyone else set after the series finale.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I'm hesitant about writing something really long, but I have a few ideas in mind that my mind refuses to let go of for a detty fanfic set after the finale. So this is the start of that story. I also wasn't sure about using the blog-entry as the first chapter, but I felt it went best with how I have the story in mind. I'm aware there's a blog-update fanfiction (which I loved!) for Betty's blog, and I have no intention of doing that specifically. This story will be a regular story, with an occasional blog- update (if it works better for the storyline) or even an occasional email to further the plot.

This is a Detty-romance story (for non-detty shippers). And I feel I must note my interpretation (which seems to be the unpopular one) that their dinner date is not in fact a date-date. I see it as a bit more then a friends-catching-up dinner, but not quite a date either. So..basically a sort-of-date without THEM realizing it's really a date :). I don't think either was quite ready to admit to the other or themselves (though Daniel might) that they had feelings that went beyond a close friendship. Anyway, enough of my rambling, on with the story :)

**Warning**: Massive spoilers for 4.20 'Hello Goodbye' and I have no clue what rating it's going to end up in.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ugly Betty etc. etc.

* * *

**Look To This Day **

The bliss of growth,

The glory of action,

The splendor of achievement

Are but experiences of time.

(_Look To This Day – Kalidasa)_

Some time ago I shared my thoughts with you on goodbyes, today I wanted to talk about beginnings. Or at least that was my intention when sitting down to write a new update for my blog. Somehow, when I decided to open with a part of Kalidasa's poem _Look To This Day_, I ended up with an idea about time instead. Lately I increasingly find myself needing more time in a day to get everything done. Something I have yet to share with you, my dear readers, is that I recently got the opportunity of a lifetime in starting up and help running a new magazine! Working for this type of magazine would have been a dream come true, but to help run it is something I would never have dared to hope for. At least not for another couple of years or so. The catch you ask? It's in London. So on top of starting my job straight away (which is everything and more then I had hoped and dreamed of!) I'm trying to deal with everything that comes with moving to a different country. The only bright side to having so many things to do during the day that I find myself wishing for more hours in a day, is that I don't actually have time to stop and think about what and who I left behind.

My amazing family for one, my friends and a few former neighbors. I miss them every day, but I don't have much time to think about it. It makes it easier. I've been moving so fast the last couple of weeks that I really haven't had much time for anything. The first edition of the magazine has to be done soon, people need to be hired, articles need to be approved, concept meetings, interviews, and we're still trying to find a good building for the magazine to start it's office at. Not to mention that I need to find a decent and affordable apartment _really _soon. The list never ends. Needless to say I have had no time to go sightseeing or even take a moment to take it all in and enjoy it. Now I don't want you guys to think this is me complaining about it. To be honest, I didn't even notice how fast everything was going until something happened. Or rather, _someone_ happened.

From all the people I left behind in New York, leaving one person specifically behind hurt me the most. Not per sé because this person means more to me than say, my family. I consider him to be something like family. But I never got to say goodbye to him and that made it infinitely more difficult. I was under the belief that he hated me, because honestly I did not handle telling him I was leaving very well. Until I was on my way to pick something up for a friend at home during my lunch hour (apparently, being in a different country inevitably leads to shopping-runs for friends and family at home – buying them things they can't possibly get anywhere at home). That's when I literally bumped into this friend I never got to say goodbye to. Best friend actually. He followed me here to right that wrong and he's sticking around for a while. It's so wonderful to have my best friend here with me in London (even if it's probably only for a little while). It's like home is here with me now, in the shape of someone I can see and talk to every day. During my meeting I couldn't stop enjoying that feeling of happiness. That something as simple as a friend being here with me makes me feel like everything is going to be alright. I took a tremendous risk in accepting this job, and for the first time since arriving it doesn't feel like that big of a risk anymore. It also made me realize that things may have been going a bit too fast. Sometimes you have to stop, step back and enjoy the moment. Which is what I'm doing tonight as I'm having dinner with my friend. No working till the wee hours, but pure enjoyment of the moment!

This brings me back to the poem, one I've loved since the day I read it somewhere. I find it inspiring and it captures what I've tried to write out here in a live example so absolutely perfect. All my achievements, the growth I've gone through to get where I am now and the actions (or risks) I've taken, all of that doesn't take away that this moment is mine to enjoy. If I don't enjoy right now, then it will become just another memory not worth remembering. To make my personal achievement worth anything to me in the future – I'll have to enjoy it first right now. Three lines of the poem specifically speak to me.

And today well-lived, makes

Yesterday a dream of happiness

And every tomorrow a vision of hope.

That's what I want to leave you with, and that is my wish for you. May your yesterday be a dream of happiness, and your tomorrow a vision of hope.

Ps. _I just realized that the aforementioned shopping run was probably a set-up so my friend knew where to find me. So in case she reads it, thank you Mrs. Meade! Do you still want me to send you that special tea-blend?_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Thanks to those who review/alerted or put the story on favorite, you guys rock :). I've decided to continue the story (even if I'm way out of my league :D). I can't promise completely regular updates, but I'll try my best for -at least- once a week :). Also, still no beta, so please excuse bad errors.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ugly Betty etc. etc.

* * *

Just as she pressed the submit button to update her blog she heard a knock on the door to her hotel room. On her way to the door she quickly checked the mirror to see if nothing was extremely out of the ordinary since she last checked 10 minutes ago. She was so excited to have the night off and spend it with Daniel of all people that she practically launched herself at him in a hug upon opening the door. In retrospect, maybe she was a bit too excited. When she first saw him earlier that day, she was having trouble processing that it was actually him _in London_. Later she was afraid she may have come across as a bit standoffish to him and although she had been a bit upset at first about him not saying goodbye, that wasn't in any way the reason for being somewhat distant. She simply couldn't believe that it was really happening. It didn't fully sink in that he was really here until she was walking away from him after their brief meeting. But now wasn't the time to dwell on what had or hadn't happened, he was here now. And for however long that he was going to be here, she intended to fully enjoy his presence. She would just have to schedule in some free time. She hadn't been joking about needing that assistant, although the thought of the great Daniel Meade being _her_ assistant still made her laugh. Laughing sheepishly she stepped back from Daniel and gestured for him to come inside.

"Come in. Umm…don't mind the mess. It's been crazy and I haven't really had time -"

Daniel walked in while taking in the 'messy' hotel room with stacks of files, papers and books lying everywhere, a laptop open on a small desk and a small pile of clothes draped over a chair.

"Betty, the state you've seen _my_ apartment in several times over the past years…this doesn't even come close"

Betty turned around and smirked at him, "That's true, but I don't think anything can beat that."

Daniel snorted and couldn't help but laugh. She had a point. Their normal banter took away some of the nerves he felt, although why he was nervous he wasn't sure. This was Betty. The only person aside from his mother and Alexis he felt completely at ease with. Even if he wanted to explore this new dynamic in their friendship, she was still Betty. He didn't have to be anyone but himself with her. Besides, he may be interested in trying to find out if there was more to their friendship then just…well friendship, but he didn't know if Betty wanted that too. So for now, just catching up as friends was the way to go. Besides after what he pulled, he first needed to make sure their friendship was still as solid as it was before. No matter what, he didn't want to lose her friendship. He looked at Betty, who was currently babbling away about her new job and her new colleagues while trying to find her left shoe, and he couldn't help but notice how incredibly beautiful her newfound self-confidence made her. She was positively glowing. He could see better than ever, that right now she was exactly where and who she was meant to be. Suddenly something occurred to him, "Betty, why do you still live in a hotel? You've been here for almost 3 months."

Hunched over to look under the bed for her shoe she answered slightly out of breath, "Uhmm, I haven't really had time to properly look yet. I mean I've tried, but there's so much to do for the magazine. Plus I don't know the neighborhoods and such, so it takes a lot of time just to check out one apartment. Ah! Found it. Okay I'm ready, where are we going exactly?"

He had tried _really_ hard to not check her out when she was grabbing that shoe, but…well…he was still a guy. And she looked _good_. Feeling slightly guilty, he covered not being able to say anything for a moment with a cough before he remembered where he was taking her.

"Oh, it's this restaurant near Covent Garden. According to Alexis it's one of those places you have to have gone to at least once."

When he helped her with her coat he was a bit surprised she'd chosen both a black coat and a simple, elegant black dress. So used to seeing her in all kinds of patterns and colors, and not always ones that actually combine well, this was definitely, distractingly different. Huh. Then he saw Betty throwing him an amused glance while holding the door open from outside her room.

"Are you coming Daniel, or did you want to stand there all night?"

Not sure how to reply to that he decided it wiser to not reply at all. He quickly follower her out and to break the tension he jokingly held out his arm for her in an exaggerated formal manner. Laughing she took his arm and resumed the conversation on their way down to the waiting taxi.

* * *

Dinner was going good. They had just been catching up for the most part, and just joking around and laughing. It felt like they were back in New York and having one of their work dinners or friend lunches. Betty smiled at the memory that they never did get much work done during those dinners, they were usually too busy joking around and just chatting. As they finished their main course, they started reminiscing about the time they first went to dinner together. Laughing at the impromptu dinner when she saved him from public embarrassment by simply pretending it was a business dinner between boss and assistant and the evening with karaoke that followed. She realized that night was probably the true start of their friendship. Betty was thoroughly enjoying herself and dreaded the end of the evening. However, something did feel a bit off about Daniel's behavior to her. Daniel was behaving like normal for the most part, but occasionally he'd shift uncomfortably in his seat, or she'd catch him glance at her with a somewhat worried expression. When the waiter asked him if 'he and his date' were ready to order dessert, and he almost choked on his scotch, she'd had enough.

Waiting until the waiter left she threw Daniel an exasperated look and asked him in _that_ tone she used only on him, "Daniel, what's going on? You've been acting a bit weird all night." When she saw him give her the 'deer-in-headlights' look she decided to put him at ease a bit. Whatever it was, it probably was nowhere near as bad as Daniel had convinced himself it was anyway. Smiling gently at him she added, "Don't make me force you to sing karaoke again."

Daniel took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself a bit. When that didn't work he just downed his scotch instead. Thanks to Alexis' oh so helpful restaurant recommendation, he was convinced this must look like a date to her. Alexis had recommended a restaurant that, as the waiter had proudly mentioned, was voted one of the most romantic restaurants in London. He was going to kill Alexis. He'd only wanted to take her out on a nice dinner, just catch up and hang out like in New York. This completely messed up that whole 'just hanging out' idea! Even IF there was potential for something romantic with Betty, sure as hell not this fast! He didn't want Betty to think he was trying to rush something, especially since she knew his history with women all too well. He'd started to panic when the waiter asked them if he 'and his date' were ready to order dessert. If she thought he'd intended this to be a date, and he was trying to rush her into something, he was absolutely sure she would end up hating him for putting her on the same level as all his former 'dates'. Sure she seemed fine so far, but this was Betty. She was probably just being sensitive and polite right now. When she asked him what was up he just knew this was it. He just hoped she would let him explain this was all Alexis' fault and really, it wasn't a date. Realizing he wasn't sure how to explain exactly that, he started to panic even more until suddenly, the dam burst and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"This isn't a date!"

Betty gave him an odd look and then lightly laughed and said, "Of course I know it's not a date".

Daniel briefly closed his eyes in relief before becoming even more confused. If she didn't think this was a date despite the overwhelming date-like surroundings, did that mean she could _never_ see him in a date-like setting? Not that he wanted this to be a date, but he wasn't sure how he felt about her easily dismissing the possibility that it actually could be a date. Even if it wasn't. It made him wonder if Betty felt there could be more to their relationship then just friendship, or if it was just him who felt that way. He decided that for tonight he would just let it go. It wasn't the right time to bring that up, he would have to see if her attitude towards him had changed in any way before risking her friendship.

"Daniel why is it such a big deal?"

_Shit_. Quiet for too long. Mentally flailing for a good answer he started rambling.

"I didn't want you to get the wrong idea…I mean, not that I wouldn't, it's just…uhmm...-". He stopped himself to calm down and start again more slowly. Determined to explain it right he went with a half-truth for now, "I was afraid that if you thought this was a date, that I brought you here for only one reason. Like the women I dated before. I didn't want you to get mad or worse give me that disappointed look of yours. " He had wanted to say more, but since she'd just grabbed his hand over the table and was currently giving him a 'that-was-sweet-in-a-dorky-way' look, he figured stopping there was good enough.

"That was sweet of you to worry about that Daniel", she said smiling, "I know you wouldn't do that anymore." Withdrawing her hands again from Daniel's she snorted and said while grinning, "Besides, like we'd even go on a date anyway. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be right back, nature calls".

She completely missed the hurt look on his face as he watched her go. That throwaway comment had hurt much more than he expected. Not sure how to deal with that, he resolved to talk to his mother about it. She knew Betty about as good as he did and she was the only one who knew why he was here, maybe she could offer some insights. Having paid the check before her return, they left the restaurant and took a taxi back to her hotel in a comfortable silence, only occasionally making small talk.

Back at the hotel Betty asked him if he wanted to go for a walk. She didn't want to let the night end yet. Relieved when he accepted, she steered them towards a small park near her hotel. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, huddled together arm in arm to ward off the evening chill. Eventually Daniel broke the silence.

"If you want, I could help you look for an apartment? I know London pretty good, and you must be sick of staying in a Hotel for so long."

Considering it for a moment she came to a quick decision, "I would love your help! If you're sure you have time for it?" She didn't want to stand in his way of trying to start over, but it would mean having him around for at least a while longer.

He laughed, "I have no job at the moment remember? Besides it'll be fun."

Smiling her megawatt smile at his answer she was about to ask when he wanted to start looking when something occurred to her.

"Where are you staying anyway?"

Grinning sheepishly he replied, "My parents' apartment. They had one for when dad had to do business in the London office and they had to take us when we were kids. Mom felt hotels weren't suitable for small children for long periods of time. It hasn't been used in years, but mom didn't want to sell it. She said it was one of the few places she only had good memories of us as a family, no bad ones." Betty hugged the arm that was linked in hers closer as a sign of comfort when he ended that explanation sadly.

What seemed like a brilliant temporary solution when he first thought of it, he asked her before he thought it through. "Hey, why don't you stay at my place until we can find you something? It's in central London, and the apartment has 3 extra rooms. You won't even notice I'm there if you're working. We could be roomies!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm for being 'roomies' and definitely liked the idea of not having to pay for the cheap, small hotel room any longer while she was looking for an apartment. Still, she wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. What if he only offered to be polite? She definitely didn't relish the thought of being 'roomies' with Daniel if he intended to bring over women all the time.

Sensing her hesitation he quickly amended, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just thought, since the apartment is huge…You don't have to say yes if you don't want to."

The idea was growing on her by the second, especially when she thought of the small hotel room currently waiting for her. One thing still bothered her though.

"Daniel, are you sure about this? I mean, what if you want to….bring home a date or something? Won't that be awkward? I don't really want to be there if you do that."

He huffed, "That won't happen."

Unconvinced she gave him a skeptical look. "You sound awfully sure of that."

She was so close to him and so beautiful, cheeks slightly tinged from the walk and the chilly air. Staring at her with a soft look in his eyes he answered, "I am sure".

She sensed something had changed, but she wasn't sure what exactly. Dismissing it she decided to accept his offer. His answer convinced her he was serious and it would only be for a little while after all, what could go wrong? She smiled softly back at him, "Okay. Roomies."

They made plans to move her things to the apartment on her next day off, 3 days from now, on their walk back to the hotel. That night, back at their own respective places, they were both too restless and excited to go to sleep. In the back of both of their minds, there was a little nagging voice trying to tell them something. Betty was too excited to notice it; Daniel simply ignored it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I'm so never making promises again about when I'll try deliver a new chapter or so, I seem to curse myself every time I do. All I can say is, as long as people are interested I'll keep _trying_ to write :D. Although even if people aren't interested I'll probably still try to finish it (since I can't stand leaving something unfinished). The next chapter is halfway finished, but then so was this one several months ago. I do have a semi-clear idea where I want to take this story, but I wouldn't mind someone to bounce off ideas on if anyone is willing? Also, to clarify the move in with Daniel is most definitely temporary and not the sappy variation. Daniel actually is aware of his feelings, at least to some degree. He just has no idea how Betty feels. And neither does she - in my story anyway - or at least she's in denial. Have you ever felt really strongly about someone but were unwilling to let yourself, because you thought the idea they could possibly return those feelings was absurd? That's about where she is and one step before that - denial happy land. I have no beta, so pardon the errors :). It's a bit short, but...it's something :). So without further ado...

**Disclaimer:** (Ok so maybe a tiny bit more 'ado') I still don't own Ugly Betty, as unfortunate as I may feel that may be.

* * *

"Good morning Hilda", Betty answered her phone with a yawn. Checking her alarm clock, she wondered if Hilda would ever learn the time difference and stop calling her at strange hours like…2:38am. Rolling her eyes she listened to Hilda babble on.

"Betty! You're not going to believe what happened! The insurance money finally- Ai, Justin! Can't you see I'm on the phone?...No, I don't know where they are, can't you ask Bobby to help you look?...I'm talking to Betty…Okay, okay! - Justin says 'Hey' and he loves you. So anyway, the insurance money came in! And we got the full amount, so I can start my salon again! And just around the corner of our new apartment is the perfect place! We're going over there tomorrow to see if we can get it, apparently the owner is some old lady who never really talks to anyone. I just hope she's not some crazy old lady who only talks to cats ya know? But isn't that great?", she finally stopped for a moment. The problem for Betty was that she now seemed to be waiting for an appropriately enthusiastic reply. At…2:42am.

"Yes Hilda, that's great news. You do know it's almost 3am here right? Why are you calling so late anyway?", she half mumbled while attempting to sit up so she wouldn't fall back asleep while on the phone. Again. She still had to listen to her dad's pretend-disgruntled comments about the last time that happened.

"We just got back from painting the apartment", she said and started laughing, "Justin and Austin were showing off dance moves to each other and Justin stepped in the paint tray. Now he's throwing a fit because his favorite shoes are ruined. Betty, the apartment is so beautiful, I wish you could see it."

Hearing the sadness in Hilda's voice, Betty couldn't help but feel a little guilty again. She knew she wasn't doing anything wrong, but she missed her family a lot. Sometimes, at moments like these, she felt guilty for leaving them. She felt guilty for not being there for the big moments in _their_ lives, moments like help painting a first apartment. After a brief pause she answered, "I will Hilda, I'll come visit as soon as things are settled a bit here and the first issue is out. I promise. Speaking of visits, when is Justin's vacation exactly? I have to make sure I've found a place to live by then. Although with Daniels help it probably won't take that long anymore."

"Aahhww! That's so sweet. So…he's there? Actually staying there? In London. With you?", Hilda paused for a moment, wanting to say something else. When Betty didn't respond she thought the better of it and decided to just change topics. "Anyway, Justin's vacation starts a couple of weeks from now, but you'll have to ask him when he wants to visit."

"Alright, tell him I'll call him this week okay?" Realizing she had a really long day ahead of her tomorrow she decided to keep the call short. She'd make it up to Hilda later. Too tired to think she forgot she hadn't actually told Hilda about the 'roomie-arrangement' with Daniel yet. Too tired to think her next words through, she tried to suppress another yawn and started her excuse for cutting the call short, "Anyway, I'm really sorry Hilda, but I really have to get some sleep. I still have to pack half my things before Daniel gets here at 9am to help move and then finalize a few proposals that were actually due yesterday."

"Ohh okay, but you have to promise-..wait. Betty, I thought you said you didn't have a place to live yet?", Hilda asked confused.

Immediately wide awake Betty realized her mistake, far too late. Not that she was doing something wrong she mentally argued, it was a completely normal and friendly arrangement. She had no reason to feel so… Caught? Scrambling to explain it properly so it wouldn't _sound_ like some huge deal, she made the rookie mistake of edging around the subject long enough to make it sound _exactly_ like a _really_ big deal.

"Oh that, well it's nothing really. See Daniel had this idea, and it really makes a lot of sense if you think about it, because well, you know he's helping me find a place right? But that could take some time, even if he knows London better than I do, and I'll have to stay in this hotel all the time. Staying here is really getting quite expensive and I barely have space to walk anymore with all the stuff I have now, and his family has an apartment here that's really kind of big. So he suggested we should, or that I should just…stay there for a while!", she ended in a high voice, way too chipper for it to not sound fake. About to ramble off again about the financial benefits when Hilda was still quiet, Hilda suddenly cut in, in typical Hilda-fashion.

"DANIEL ASKED YOU TO MOVE IN WITH HIM?"

Betty groaned, all happy thoughts of any sleep left leaving her. She was pretty sure everyone on Hilda's end must have heard that and drawn the wrong conclusions. Not to mention she was half-convinced Hilda could be heard in _China_. She could already hear some scuffling about on Hilda's end and her dad and nephew arguing softly about who would get the phone first. Sighing she prepared herself for a lengthy discussion on whether or not Daniel actually had asked her to move in. "No! Hilda! It's nothing like that! Like I told you, it's just easier right now. It's more like when I was living with Amanda. You know, sharing rent and things like that."

"Amanda never paid rent. And you said his family owns that apartment, so doesn't that mean you won't have to pay rent? Besides - ..PAPI! I'm talking to her, give me the phone!...Betty? Okay, so let me get this straight, you'll be playing house with _Daniel?_! Betty, are you sure that's such a good idea? How can you be sure it's just 'as friends'? The man followed you halfway across the world, Betty!"

Waiting patiently for Hilda to breathe so she could cut in, she jumped on the moment when it arrived only to not know how to respond to Hilda's last remark. Desperate to say something, anything, to keep Hilda from continuing so she could hopefully have at least –some- time left to sleep she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Amanda did pay rent! Sometimes anyway", she quickly gathered her thoughts and went on, "Anyway, that's not the point. No, I won't have to pay rent, and I'm not playing house with Daniel! It's only temporary until I find a place of my own. Hilda, please don't make a big deal of it. It really isn't! It's just two friends living together for a while, that's all."

"If you say so. Like I said, the man followed you to London. That should tell you something Betty! He cares about you, but I don't think it's just 'as friends' –"

"Hilda, don't be ridiculous. This is _Daniel_ we're talking about, of course it's just as friends", she was getting annoyed. Between the lack of sleep and Hilda being the third person to suggest Daniel was interested in anything other than friendship she was _really_ getting annoyed. The idea alone was absurd! Anyone who knew Daniel's taste in women would have a laughing fit thinking he would be interested in her. She was like his little sister or something! She was sure of it. That he followed her to London, which even she couldn't really deny, was only because they had become really close..friends. Right? He was close to Alexis here, but still far enough away to be able to start on his own doing…well whatever it was he wanted to start. Staying in London was probably just so he had a friend around, someone he could trust and feel comfortable with. She could definitely understand that, remembering how good it felt to see him again and to find out he would be sticking around for a while. There was absolutely nothing wrong with wanting a friend around when making a new start with your life. For all she knew, he could have easily decided to just visit and stay with Alexis instead.

So why exactly hadn't he?

Hilda, sensing Betty wasn't willing to listen to what she was saying right now decided it was probably better to let her think on it for a while. Still trying to keep the phone away from their father (who looked like he was trying to decide between being somewhat happy or completely horrified and ready to talk some 'sense' into Betty) and Justin (who looked particularly smug), she decided it was better to have the family discussion another day. "Anyway, I'll let you get back to sleep. Just….think about it ok?"

Still annoyed she immediately welcomed the chance to end the conversation. No matter how much she missed her family, this was one of those moments where she didn't need their voices alongside her inner voice telling her nonsense. Before you know it, she'd start to believe it and…well that would just make things awkward wouldn't it? Thinking back with a wince at how Daniel had acted when he thought Betty had feelings for him…well..that really erased any doubts she'd started to form about whether or not Hilda could be right.

"Trust me Hilda, there's nothing to think about. Really. I'll call you guys later this week okay? Tell everyone I said 'Hi' and I love you guys!"

"We love you too! And start planning that visit okay? We miss you! Bye!", hanging up the phone she turned to the others and exclaimed, "Betty is moving in with Daniel, can you believe it?"

Betty rolled her eyes at the turn the conversation had taken, but at the same time felt a smile firmly in place again. She really did miss them a lot. Suddenly feeling very tired again she figured it was probably better not to dwell on it and just go to sleep. She'd be spending the whole day with Daniel tomorrow and she definitely did not need to be concerning herself with anything that could distract her from the move and her job. Daniel would notice something was up and then she'd have to tell him about the conversation and the very, extremely, absolutely crazy conclusions Hilda had drawn. He'd probably laugh about it and she felt very sure she would too. But it would be easier to not have to explain of course. It was stupid, just a misunderstanding with her family, something that happened on a regular basis after all. But the thought of laughing about it with Daniel made her uneasy. She wasn't sure why exactly, because _really_ it was nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** So that took ages. I think this is a short one and I was wrestling with it a bit. I re-watched half of the entire series again to get back into it a bit (anyone ever notice how seriously _snarky_ Betty can be sometimes?), and I now have plenty more ideas for the rest of the story. I actually made the smart decision to write them down this time too! However, I'm making no more promises, other than I'll keep trying :). If you see typos, feel free to message me. I didn't proofread this.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Ugly Betty etc. etc.

* * *

Betty was floating. Floating on yellow clouds, surrounded by the most beautiful flowers, while swaying in the wind to the soft tones of 'Come away with me' from Norah Jones. She loved that song. The sun was shining. She couldn't see that, but she could _feel_ it. Everything felt so good and calming. In the distance she could see other people and decided it was a good idea to float towards them. The tones of the music started changing the closer she got to them. The softness of the song was replaced by repeated irregular and disturbing drumming sounds. She was getting annoyed. The song was so beautiful, why did it have to change? The drumming sounds were getting louder and sharper.

Suddenly she shot up and looked around her in confusion until she heard knocking on her hotel room door again, accompanied by Daniel calling her name. 'Betty? Are you there?'

Casting a quick glance at her alarm clock she softly swore under her breath. 9:07am. Great. Yelling 'Hold on, I'll be right there' in Daniel's direction she jumped out of bed, made a frantic grab for her robe and dashed toward the door pulling on her robe in the process. 'I'm so sorry Daniel, Hilda called me in the middle of the night and it turned into this whole thing-', Betty nervously babbled as she opened the door.

'Let me guess, you overslept?', he laughed stepping inside and taking in the now actually messy hotel room. Half packed boxes everywhere. 'I'm guessing we'll be finishing the packing first then?', he questioned turning to Betty and finally getting a good look at her as she'd been hiding behind the door. His eyes widened when he noticed her bathrobe. 'You're not even dressed yet! That must have been some discussion, is everything alright with your family?', he asked concerned.

'Oh, uh..yeah..', Betty laughed, nervously fidgeting with her robe. Like she was going to tell him what the conversation had been about. 'It's just that Hilda keeps forgetting the time zones…', she trailed off, hoping that Daniel would assume that's what the 'whole thing' had been about.

'Ah, yeah that can be tricky. Get her one of those watches that shows both time zones. Helped me to keep track of it when Alexis moved to Paris…', he stopped, suddenly noticing she was fidgeting and not really looking at him. Why was she fidgeting? Was she nervous? Wait. That was Betty's 'I'm not telling the whole story' fidget. Now he was intrigued. 'Betty, are you ok?'

Glancing in his direction and quickly looking away again she decided simply changing the subject might be a better idea. 'Uhm..yeah, it's just….I'm not dressed yet…', she waved her hands toward the bathroom, 'just give me 10 minutes?'

'Oh! Yeah, sure. Maybe I can start the packing back up in the mean time? I mean, if you're ok with that?', he paused then realized she probably hadn't had breakfast yet either. 'While I'm at it, want me to order some breakfast up for you?'

'Oh, that would be great! Thanks Daniel', she smiled feeling slightly better already.

He suddenly smirked and joked, 'You know, I think I am turning into your assistant after all'.

She snorted and started laughing while disappearing into the bathroom. Suddenly everything felt more normal again.

After ordering Betty some breakfast and coffee for them both, he looked around the room and decided to just grab a box and start packing. When he reached the third box he realized she had a system. This really shouldn't have come as a surprise to him. He shrugged to himself. Oh well, if he'd screwed up her system, they would just sort it out when they were at his place. A knock on the door during the fifth box interrupted his thoughts and he quickly accepted the food and coffee, tipping the guy who brought it up royally as he left. Putting the food tray to the side for Betty he poured himself some coffee and took a big gulp. He hadn't had nearly enough coffee yet this morning. He made a face. The coffee tasted like sewer water. Hearing a very unladylike snort coming from somewhere in front of him he looked up.

'I forgot to warn you, the coffee here is awful.'

'Thanks for the heads up', he replied dryly, putting the cup away again. 'You realize that was more like 20 minutes right, not 10?'

She smiled mischievously and said, 'Yeah, I was sort of hoping you'd finished the packing before I got out'.

Surprised and momentarily stunned by her reply he acted without thinking, grabbing the pillow lying nearby and throwing it at her. It hit her square in the chest. For a moment she was equally as stunned…then all hell broke loose. Or rather an impromptu pillow fight of epic proportions, which was entirely too juvenile to ever mention to anyone else. Ever. Using what little furniture there was as protection they dashed around, hitting at each other with a pillow whenever they got close. Peals and rumbles of laughter could be heard from way down the hall and eventually a loud knocking interrupted their little war. The sudden stop left them panting and looking at the door, then glancing at each other. Suddenly a little embarrassed Betty got up and opened the door to find the hotel manager looking at her sternly.

He glanced around the room with a clear air of disdain. 'Is everything alright madam?', he enquired haughtily.

'Oh yes! Yes! Everything is fine. I'm sorry if we were too loud…sir. It won't happen again', she quickly replied feeling more like a child receiving a telling to than an adult. Quietly closing the door after the manager huffed once, bowed his head as minimally as possible and left, she turned to Daniel feeling more than a little embarrassed. She groaned, 'I can't believe that just happened! What if he kicks me out?'

He was grinning, making an effort not to straight out laugh at her. _He was grinning!_ Slapping him on the arm, she squeeked, 'Daniel! Stop laughing, that was mortifying! I've never been told to keep it down before like that'.

His snorted disbelieving, 'Really?!', earned him another slap on his arm, only making him laugh harder again. After a moment of enjoying her obvious embarrassment he decided to give her a break. 'Relax Betty, it's no big deal. I've been told to keep it down in a hotel room tons of times before. As long as you give them a big enough tip on your way out they won't mention it again. Besides, you'd _leaving_ today, who cares if he wants to throw you out?'

'That's true I suppose. And Ew! I really didn't need to know that', she grimaced. That Daniel had been told to keep it down in a hotel room before was more information than she wanted. What did one _do_ to be told to keep it down anyway? Aside from having an innocent, juvenile pillow fight that is.

Putting the last things lying around in the one remaining box he threw her a quick look to make sure he didn't just undo this fun atmosphere with his comment. Assured that everything was fine he felt secure enough to tease her a little further, 'Not sure what you're implying there Betty? _I_ was referring to these amazing pillow fights Alexis and me used to when we were kids. Where else did you think I became so good at it?'

She started blushing, regardless of being well aware that wasn't what he'd been referring to at all. Deciding to not let him get to her she gave him her patented 'I'm well aware that wasn't what you were talking about' look and smirked, 'What do you mean good? I was winning'.

He huffed. 'Not even close, unless you want me to prove it in a rematch?', he said reaching for the pillow again.

Raising her hands she cried out laughing, 'No! Stop! Besides', she waved at the packed boxes, 'seeing as you just finished the packing after all, it looks like we can go. You're sure your mother doesn't mind if I stay at the apartment?'

'Betty, I'm a grown man. It's not like I have to get her permission', he replied, making a mental note to discuss it with his mother _before_ she decided to visit.

Suddenly excited again at the prospect of getting out of her dingy hotel room she clapped her hands and grinned, 'Al right! Then let's get going roomie!'

He may have been feeling insecure about their friendship when he got here, but after what happened he was pretty sure everything was going to be alright. They'd been very close friends before. However, not being in their old work setting anymore seemed to be taking away the last few restraints on their friendship by taking away the ever present 'boss/employee' part of it. He grinned back at her and grabbed a box. Yeah, they were going to be just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Right so three things before I let you continue to wander into the foggy weirdness my brain concocts. First: Love the reviews, thank you guys for taking your time to do so :)! _AndromedaAiken_ (love your name 'Andromeda' btw): Ahh yes, the potential of pillow fights ;). _Betty the Bonita_: It's been so dreary here too! Perfect writing weather though. _starcitygirl_: Agreed actually. Although I don't necessarily think he didn't love those other women before, I do think it was different. With Betty he loves her much deeper, friends first. That's a very, very solid base for a good relationship IMO. _Lyddie_: Come hell or high water, I will. I will try at least ;). Second: I've been watching way too much Ugly Betty to collect details from the show. Good tip for if it's dreary weather ;). Third: I watched 'Jaws' for this. Seriously never fails to creep me out. Unfortunately, I have no Daniel to blame or wake up if I can't sleep because of it :(.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Ugly Betty etc. etc.

* * *

Putting the last box down in the hallway Betty finally had a chance to take everything in. Hesitantly walking into the living area she looked around. She half expected to walk into a catalog picture perfect modern living room. It wasn't at all what she'd been expecting. Of course everything _was_ picture perfect, but the room felt…warm and welcoming. No modern couch that could just as easily be a piece of art, no black and whites only. The furniture was mostly pure, light brown wood, as were the floors. The walls a soft yellow and green or red accents here and there throughout the room, in the curtains, decorations or plants. The apartment also clearly hadn't been redecorated since it was used so often so many years ago. The art on the walls wasn't modern, but mostly consisted of beautiful landscapes and collectible old hand drawn land maps. There were a few family portraits, most pictures but some painted as well. She took her time looking them over with great pleasure. They all looked so young and happy! On one wall there was a whole series of them on the beach. A few of Daniel and Alexis playing in the sand, Claire reading in a beach chair or cuddling with her boys, Bradford enjoying the view of his playing sons and a final one with all of them together posing for someone, all smiles. Looking at these pictures she got a sudden feeling that any happy memory that was ever made in the Meade family was purposely kept in this apartment. She heard Daniel clear his throat behind her and she quickly turned around.

"I'm too young to remember that day, but I always loved looking at those pictures", he said wistfully. "There are more in the hallway down there", he gestured to the hallway adjoining the bedrooms. "A lot of pictures from family vacations, but mom also filled a space on each wall with Alexis' and mine birthday pictures as we were growing up. One for each year. You should go have a look, see a whole different side of our family", he smiled at her.

"I will, these pictures are amazing", she smiled back at him. "You know Daniel, your family is still there you know, it just changed a little", she added hesitantly.

He snorted, "A little? Betty, since then my brother turned into my sister, my mother almost went to jail for killing my father's mistress, dad nearly married our collective arch enemy and then died and I have another brother I wasn't aware of. What exactly would you call changed a lot if that's a little?"

"Your family really does have a flair for the dramatic don't they?", she said amused, "You know, if I hadn't seen everything happen first hand I'd think you'd have taken that straight from some cheesy telenovella."

"Oh, like your family is any better!", he laughed.

"We're _not _that bad! At least in _my_ family nobody plotted to take over the family company by faking their death.", she pointed out, enjoying that after everything they'd been through they could talk about all that craziness like this.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. But you do realize that to mom and me you're as much family now as any of us right?", he said. He meant it of course, but he'd said it to make a point that she'd been just as much a part of all that had happened as his family. It came out sounding much more sincere than mere teasing however, and Betty's smile softened immediately.

"Aww, thanks Daniel", she looked thoughtful for a moment and added, "you know you are to us as well right? I mean, we might be loud and a bit much to handle sometimes, but you're family as far as we're concerned."

He grinned, "I know, but thank you." He then made a grand gesture toward the previously mentioned hallway, "Now let me show you where you can sleep. It's the guest room. It's not the largest, but I figured you'd prefer that over Alexis' or my old bedroom." He opened the door to a room that was by Betty's definition still pretty big, and tastefully decorated similarly to the living room, but without the family pictures.

"It's perfect! Thank you so much for this Daniel, this is _so_ much better than that hotel room!"

He smiled as she looked appreciatively around the room. Wanting to give Betty some peace to settle in he decided to go do something about lunch. Letting Betty know where she could find him, should she need anything, he turned and left her to unpack.

* * *

Betty grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl sitting between her and Daniel. "I can't believe you still have a VHS collection here..", she grinned then grimaced, "..or that I'm watching Jaws. That movie scared me so much when I was a kid."

"Yeah, but you're not a kid anymore now, things are always less scary when you're an adult", he said, "besides, it was this or a cartoon."

"There was also Annie, Tom Sawyer, E.T…", she trailed off with a smirk. He got so excited when she picked up the 'Jaws' tape she knew they'd be watching that. He was giving her a look that was plainly pleading with her to stick with 'Jaws'. She chuckled, "Oh relax Daniel, we'll watch this. But if I can't sleep because of it, I'm making you stay awake with me", she threatened pointing at him.

"Fair deal, I'll just make you watch Jaws 2 if that happens", he smirked, and she groaned half-heartedly. He shifted uncomfortably, something was poking him in his back. Reaching behind him to look for what was causing his discomfort he pulled a book out from behind the pillow he was sitting against. He looked questioningly at Betty, 'Is this yours?'

She quickly swallowed her popcorn so she could answer him a little embarrassed, "Hmm yeah, it's just research for work actually. I was reading it when you went to get the take-out."

Holding up a book reading '_Being professional and in charge: the self-help book for the self-made leader'_, he looked up at her. "Betty, you know you don't need this right? You've basically been successfully in charge of me for the past four years. I've never seen you as having problems taking charge and being professional.

Glancing up at him disbelievingly, "In _charge_ of you? Daniel, you make me sound like I was your babysitter or something." Thinking for a moment she smirked, "Wait, actually that's fairly accurate."

"Hey!" Daniel scoffed, looking mildly offended and amused, "that was only true the first three years."

Her laugh was quickly followed by an alarmed squeak when she looked at the screen for a moment, seeing the shark attack. She groaned again, this time more earnestly, "Urgh, I'm so going to have nightmares from this." Trying to distract herself she turned to Daniel, more serious this time, "Have you given any thought yet to what you're going to do next?"

He answered half watching the screen, "Not really. I thought I'd take a short break before I seriously start looking again, maybe visit Alexis. Mom asked me to look into something at the English office for her while I'm here, so there's that."

He missed her brief look of disappointment when he mentioned leaving to visit Alexis. Of course he'd go visit Alexis, and of course he should. She just hoped he wouldn't leave _really_ soon, because she was sure he'd stay with Alexis once there. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until she saw him again and she wasn't really ready to have to miss him again.

Still looking at the screen he continued, "You know, if you can get the time off, you should come with me to visit Alexis. You'll get to visit Paris and do all sort of geeky things there."

A little offended at his last comment, but amused nonetheless she chuckled, "Thank you Daniel, but…-," wincing and crying out at another on-screen attack by the shark she ignored him laughing at her reaction and continued, "-..it's your family, I wouldn't want to intrude."

He shrugged, "Alexis would love to see you again, she likes you."

"Really? I never really got the impression she cared one way or the other", she asked unsure.

He now turned to her in earnest, momentarily forgetting the movie. "Are you serious? After everything you've done for our family? Of course she likes you. She actually asks about how you're doing sometimes when we talk. Betty, trust me, she'd love to see you."

Feeling flattered and happy about this she smiled, "Ok…well maybe. It's a moot point anyway if I can't get the time off."

Satisfied that she believed him he turned back to the movie smiling victoriously, "True. I'm not really sure when I want to go visit her anyway. It won't be before the summer vacation, because then I won't have a chance to see much of Daniel Jr."

This time it was her little sigh of relief he missed, happy he'd still be here for a while longer. She turned back to watching the movie with a small smile on her lips. It wasn't long before it turned into a disgusted look at the chomped off leg falling to the bottom of the sea after another shark attack. Wincing she said, "Urgh. The next movie we're watching is going to be a fun, happy movie."

He couldn't help but laugh at her obvious disgust and smirked at her, "See Betty, you don't need that book. You have no problems being bossy!", only to quickly fend of the small pillow heading in his direction at that remark. The rest of the evening continued with amicable banter and the making of plans for the following few days.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Another chapter following soon, but it got so long I decided to cut it in two. Again a shout out to the amazingly sweet and wonderful reviewers :). Thank you! Of course also those who follow the story or favorite it. Kind of makes my day.

Also side note, I don't beta myself, I also don't have a beta. There will be mistakes (especially since I usually write late at night after a long day at work), but I'm far too impatient for beta-ing something before posting it. I more or less reread it –after- posting it and fix any mistakes I see then when I post a new chapter. Feel free to email me any mistakes you see and sorry in advance for any mistakes ;).

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Ugly Betty etc. etc.

* * *

"If Betty marries Daniel, can I call him uncle Daniel? Wait! Will that make us rich?", Justin asked excited while pacing around behind his mother. He hadn't stopped talking about Betty 'moving in' with Daniel since that one fated phone call.

Rolling her eyes Hilda threw a towel at Justin and calmly continued folding the laundry. "Ai, Justin! Not again. Betty isn't going to marry Daniel."

"I don't know Hilda, didn't you see the way he was looking at your sister at our wedding?" Bobby weighed in setting Justin off again.

"Exactly! Hello?!", he exclaimed holding up his hands, "Oh. My. God. It's _so_ obvious! Even _I_ noticed and I wasn't even paying attention."

This made Hilda laugh. "Yeah, it's not like you didn't have other _really cute_ things on your mind", she added teasing Justin, as it had become routine between them. What? She was his mother, she was allowed to tease him with having his first real boyfriend.

Embarrassed as usual he dramatically rolled his eyes, "Mom!", making both Hilda and Bobby laugh.

"Ok, look I don't deny that _something_ was going on with him at our wedding, and he did follow her to London..", pausing to throw Justin a warning look when he was about to interrupt her, "…but even if he's got a thing for Betty, is that really a good thing?"

Justin squeeked so high in protest dogs would have started barking, had there been any. "Please tell me you're not serious! They're only _perfect_ for each other!"

Bobby looked doubtful. "Well he seems like a nice guy in general and I know he's like family to you guys, but I don't know. Isn't he kind of known to errr…you know…get around?", he glanced at Justin as he said the last part. He'd wanted to go with 'known for being a total dog', but he didn't want to risk Hilda's wrath at 'giving Justin a bad example'. Bobby grinned to himself. Like the kid didn't know exactly what Daniel was known for. After all, Justin was the one who informed him about that bit of information when they had been watching the wedding tape and Hilda left the room to get something. Or rather, cry. They weren't supposed to know that of course. He thought it was adorable that watching their wedding still made her emotional at the really sappy parts. He turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Exactly! Thank you", Hilda said. Looking at Justin she added, "It's not that he isn't a good guy Justin, but I'm not sure Betty even feels that way about Daniel and Betty isn't exactly his normal type."

"Which is _exactly_ why it would work. Besides they've been best friends for years, didn't _you_ say at your own wedding that marrying your best friend made you 'so freaking happy'?", he challenged in his usual dramatic fashion, complete with air quotes.

Bobby smirked at Hilda, Justin had her there.

"That's true", Hilda said, looking lovingly at Bobby and putting her hand through his hair, making Justin exaggerate a gagging noise. "Oh be quiet Justin, unless you want me to start about Austin again", she teased.

Before this could erupt into a back and forth marathon between mother and son, Bobby decided to end the discussion with a wiser man's, somewhat surprising, opinion. "You know, I'm with your father on this, we should wait and see what happens. They're adults, they can manage their own lives, if they want to be together who are we to say they shouldn't?"

"Yeah, I still can't believe papi said that. He's normally far more protective over who Betty goes out with", Hilda started laughing, "he usually ends up forbidding her to go out with whomever she's interested in."

"You mean like how he hated me when we first started dating?", he laughed. "Look how that turned out. In that case I hope it works the same way for chipmunk."

"Ai! Don't call her that! You know she hates that", Hilda said laughing.

"Nah, she's ok with it.", he smirked. Leaning back in his chair he saw Justin hadn't run out of steam just yet. "Justin, why do you care so much anyway?" Bobby asked.

He shrugged, "Ever since the wedding I just think they belong together. Austin thinks so too.", he hesitated for a moment before he continued a little softer, "Don't you remember when Daniel decorated the Christmas tree with us a couple of years ago? Before dad was ok with me, Daniel was the first guy outside of our family that was ok with… me being me, and he didn't treat me any different. I really like Daniel. I just think it would be nice if he becomes real family…"

"Aww", Hilda looked a little teary-eyed at that, "That _would_ be nice. Ok, well you know what? I'm still not sure I see it, but if you say it's there… Just don't go meddling once you're visiting Betty!', she warned pointing at Justin.

"Okay, okay! I won't meddle!", he promised, holding up his hands in surrender. "…too much", he added quietly so his mother couldn't hear him. Bobby however did hear him and turned a snort into a cough so Hilda wouldn't catch on.

Knowing her boys well she glanced at Bobby suspiciously and decided now would be a good time to change the subject. "Well, anyway enough about that. Justin I know you're busy with exams and everything, so do you need help packing? I know you're very picky about packing your clothes, but everything _has_ to be packed by Friday. That's when the people from the moving company are coming."

"Hilda! I told you we don't need to hire a company, my family can take care of it", Bobby said exasperated.

Hilda sighed, "I know, but now it gets done in one day. No offense to your family Bobby, but if they help then everything has to be done their way. I just want it done fast and-".

"- your way", Bobby finished grinning lightly. Standing up and moving over to his wife, he gently took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "Okay. We'll do it your way."

Justin rolled his eyes. It was so embarrassing they kept forgetting he was in the room. Clearing his throat loudly to draw their attention he answered his mom, "It's packed. There's a rack with shirts you cann_ot_ put in a suitcase. They need to hang, so make sure you move them like that. If they're folded and I see even one-"

"Ai! I get it, I get it. No folding the shirts. Okay, well do you have any exams today? When papi comes home we're going over to the apartment to put the last of the furniture together and paint the kitchen. We thought it might be fun to go out to dinner in the city after.", Hilda said, putting the last of the folded laundry on the pile.

"No exams, the last exam is on Friday. Can I invite Austin?" Justin asked excited.

"Of course", Hilda smiled, watching Justin run off to call Austin. She turned to Bobby, happy for a moment alone. "Well then, _husband_", Hilda giggled, leaning into him.

Smirking he held her close and replied in a low voice, "Come here Mrs. Talercio". They cuddled for a moment until Hilda suddenly remembered something and yelled at Justin, "JUSTIN! REMEMBER TO EMAIL BETTY TO LET HER KNOW WHEN YOU'RE GOING TO VISIT HER!", making Bobby wince. Ai, that woman had a voice on her. Turning back to him with a sweet smile, all was forgiven.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Another somewhat shorter chapter, but then it is the second one in the same day. Also I'm sorry if I caused any confusion, I accidentally deleted Chapter 5 earlier when I was updating it for typos.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Ugly Betty etc. etc.

Betty was exhausted. A good kind of exhausted, but exhausted nonetheless. She'd been living at Daniel's for a little over a week now, but they'd already developed a sort of routine. She was still working crazy hours trying to get everything done to launch the magazine. She'd leave early in the morning, but ate breakfast with Daniel before she left. She knew he got up that early especially so she wouldn't have to eat breakfast alone, but she never mentioned it. She liked it.

Then she'd be running around from appointment to appointment all day, sometimes the evening too. Meeting with investors, advertisers, looking for buildings, venues for the launch, and meetings with the staff that was already hired. Afterward they would have dinner together or dessert if she'd been working late and had dinner at the office. Usually take out, since neither of them was very good at cooking. Then they would spend the rest of the evening just talking and having fun joking around a bit, usually while watching TV or at the dinner table if she was going over something for work.

Right now however, she was working late again. Betty and her staff (she still had to stop herself from giggling at the thought of having her own full staff) currently worked from one of Mr. Dunne's other office buildings. During one of her and Mr. Dunne's first meetings about the magazine, he'd told her they needed to find a new building for the magazine. As large as the building was holding most of his publications, it couldn't house another magazine. So the hunt for a building started and today, she'd found one. It was in central London, an excellent location, in a beautiful old building. The moment she saw it, she knew that was THE building. Of course it had taken the rest of the day to start the process of obtaining the building. Which meant she was working late again to finish the rest of her work for the day.

She also finally found herself an assistant. Kenneth reminded her a bit of Marc, except he was a lot nicer to her and less shallow. From day one they had just sort of…clicked, becoming friends almost immediately. It had taken him only 2 days to get her and the way she worked. Now they worked together seamlessly. He basically knew what she needed, when she needed it and made sure it happened. Now, as she was working late, he was right there helping her.

"Kenneth, where did I put that budget report?", Betty asked him while taking a sip of her coffee. Or rather, attempting to take a sip since her cup was empty. Again. She must have had 5 cups just in the afternoon and she still felt completely exhausted. Looking up at Kenneth's chuckle she saw he was pointing at the pile right next to her. The 'finished' pile.

"You signed off on it 2 hours ago…Maybe it's time to call it a night? You look like you're about to keel over", he questioned looking her over worriedly.

She sighed and leaned back. "You're probably right. Thank you so much for staying to help Kenneth, I really appreciate it", she smiled at him.

He smiled back at her. He liked working for her, she was nice, appreciated his efforts and encouraged his initiatives. Before the end of the first day he just knew she was something special, a force to be reckoned with. He was going to learn so much from her. He was worried about her though, she was working herself in a twist. Tentatively he said, "I'll call you a car, you're in no state to go home on the bus by yourself."

She laughed tiredly, "You're right about that. I'll probably fall asleep and end up in the middle of nowhere. I'll finish up here while I wait for the taxi to get here, but you can leave once you've called the car. I'm so sorry for keeping so long." She smiled gratefully at him.

"Ohh, you know I don't mind it.", he said waving her concern away. Doing as promised he called her a taxi and decided to just keep her company while she waited. He lived at a walking-distance from the current office anyway, and he loved hearing her stories about her time at Mode.

The man was _brilliant_. How did she fail to notice how much of a genius Daniel could be? He'd chosen Ben and Jerry's chunky monkey for dessert. Banana ice cream with chocolate? _Brilliant!_ Too tired to manage eating and having a meaningful conversation at the same time, Betty just settled for quietly enjoying her ice cream while they watched Avatar. She still wasn't sure how she convinced him to watch it, but she wasn't questioning it right now. Having heard so much about it, she was dying to see it.

Having finished the ice cream she put away her bowl and settled into the couch. Occasionally they made a little small talk, but Betty grew more quiet as the evening went on. She looked at Daniel. Good, he definitely seemed to be enjoying the movie. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow questioningly. She shrugged, and smiled at him tiredly. He understood of course. She was just too tired to feel like talking, so they just watched the movie in companionable silence.

About halfway through the movie Daniel noticed a soft pressure on his shoulder and found Betty, fast asleep, leaning against him. He smiled softly. Yeah, that was surprising. Not. Wanting to make her more comfortable he didn't even think about it and gently lifted her head up a little so he could put his arm around her. Succeeding in not waking her up he settled back into the couch, stretching out comfortably with his feet on the coffee table and continued watching the movie with Betty asleep against his side. He was well aware she would probably want to watch it again during the weekend so she could see the whole movie, but he didn't mind seeing it again. It wasn't too bad, he actually kind of enjoyed it.

Near the end of the movie Betty finally stirred and started to wake up. Daniel, now focused on the movie, didn't notice. Confused and sleepy it took her a moment to become aware of where she was. When she realized she'd fallen asleep against Daniel and was now comfortably snuggled against his side she shot up in embarrassment, knocking her head against his chin in the process, which elicited a groan of pain from him. "Oh god Daniel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you like that", she babbled nervously while checking his chin for damage.

He chuckled and gently pushed her hand away from his face, "Betty relax, it's fine. So is my chin, so you can stop staring at it now."

"Sorry", she winced in sympathy.

Pretending to look at a spot on his shoulder he said, "You did drool on me though", while trying to keep a straight face. He always did enjoy messing with her a little.

Horrified Betty tried to find the spot of drool he was talking about on his shirt. It wasn't long before she noticed he was quietly laughing at her. Slapping him against his arm she disgruntledly yelled "Daniel!", then started laughing after a minute of pretending to be annoyed with him.

Still laughing he said, "Betty, really, it's no big deal. Clearly you needed sleep. I have to say you looked really adorable too, drooling on my shoulder like that."

Relaxing again she sat back, leaning slightly against him. He hadn't moved his arm so it was still resting behind her. Still smiling she shrugged, "Well, to be fair, you do make a very good pillow."

He chuckled, "Well, thank you. I think."

Now noticing she missed half the movie Betty pouted, "Ahww, I missed it", checking her watch she added, "although it's not _that_ late yet." She looked hopeful at Daniel.

He shrugged. "I don't mind watching it again. Missed the ending anyway. Are you sure you're not too tired though?", he asked doubtful.

"Actually the surprise nap helped a lot", Betty sheepishly admitted, "but if I fall asleep now I promise I won't make you watch it again?"

He smiled knowingly at that. Yeah right, if she fell asleep she would totally make him watch it again. Oh well, he'd figure out an appropriate revenge if she did. Nodding a go-ahead she started looking for the last part she remembered watching, while Daniel left to refill their drinks. Once found they both settled back in to finish the movie.

Something had changed, although neither of them took note of it. It was subtle, but it was there. They'd always been close of course. They would hug often and for many reasons. Comfort, hello's, goodbye's, celebratory hugs and the like. Sure, when it came to knowledge about their personal lives they'd never really known boundaries. They basically knew everything there was about the other, even if it would fall in the category 'too much information' for most people. But there had always been a sort of physical distance nonetheless. No more than occasional hugs, a dance, slap on the arm or a comforting hand on the shoulder. They never sat too close or hugged just a bit too long. The last week had gradually made them more comfortable around each other in the physical sense . So much so that when they sat back down it felt natural to them both to move back into their previous position, with Betty leaning against Daniel and Daniel putting his arm casually around her.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Still need to reread and beta a few things. Including this chapter, but since it's been sitting there for a while now (it was ready almost a week after posting the last chapter), I figured I'd just go ahead and post it and hope you'll forgive a few typo's or spelling errors. It was entirely purposefully cut off where it ends now. So yes, super- tiny cliffhanger.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Ugly Betty etc. etc.

* * *

Betty signed off on the 'then and now' article and put it on the finished pile. She loved that feature. She may have been a little biased, seeing as how she was the one who pitched it, but she didn't end up writing it having no time to do so. It turned out exactly like she had hoped. In the 'then' part of the feature there was a short feature on a memorable figure from history and what they had done. In the 'now' part of the feature was someone in the same field, breaking barriers today. The story of how they got to where they are and what inspired them to get there.

That was it. The first full issue was ready. She even got to write the letter of the editor, which was a very special moment to her. Even though technically on paper they were co-owners of the magazine, Betty's official title was editor in chief. Mr. Dunne had been very specific about that, he wanted to start a magazine with this general setup, but with her creative mind and vision at the top of it, leading it. He wanted to occasionally drop in and add something if he had time, but for the most part this was Betty's show to run. He did want to approve the issue before it went out every time of course, but that was normal. So he contributed the finances and business contacts to run the magazine and she contributed the vision, creativity and drive needed to make it a success.

The new building was currently being remodeled to be properly functional for their magazine and soon they would move there, finally having their own building. The staff was complete, down to their own accountants and receptionist. And now, the first issue was complete and ready to be shipped. The launch date had been set two months ago to be june 18th, three weeks from now, and everything was completely in order to make that date. A venue had been chosen for the launch-party, and even the party itself had been fully arranged.

There was just one problem, they still didn't have a name for the magazine. Many brainstorm sessions had passed, with no luck. Betty was starting to become frustrated with the problem. She had an appointment with Mr. Dunne in a few minutes and still didn't have an idea for a name to present him with. It had presented them with the perfect pre-launch advertisement campaign, however. When the pressure started to build due to the need to start advertising, Betty decided that presenting the name as a mystery that would be revealed at the launch party would be a good solution. It worked like a charm. The revelation of the name was growing into a hype with speculations going wild about what it could be. The concept of the magazine had been left purposely somewhat vague as well and the media was eating it up. All they knew at the moment was that it was going to be the 'new must have magazine for the intelligent, ambitious young adults of today' and that it would dive into subjects such as science, current events, literature and culture. Unfortunately, this led to more pressure on actually picking the right name. Not to mention that Betty was growing steadily more nervous for the launch itself. What if it failed?

A knock on her door alerted her to Mr. Dunne's arrival. She stood up to shake his hand and when they were properly seated again he started off their meeting. "The cover is brilliant, I love it", he said, gesturing the a large mockup of the first issue's cover standing behind her. Smiling she nodded her thanks. "The name is still an issue I see?", he asked, not unkind. He was aware of the problem and had been part of many of the previous brain storming sessions.

Wincing slightly she said, "Yes, unfortunately. All of the ideas that are on the table are just…not it. At least I don't-"

He waved his hand, interrupting her, "If you don't think they're good options, I trust your judgment. We do need to decide on something soon however. The issue doesn't have to go to the printer until two weeks from now and I think it would be a good idea for you to take a few days off in the meantime. Go see the sights and get some new inspiration. It will give you a fresh look on things when you start again and as I understand from your assistant everything is ready to go for the launch now?"

"Oh! Yes, it is. Everything is set and the first issue is, as of today, complete. Well aside from the name of course", she added sheepishly. She picked up the mockup-book reverently and handed it over to him. He flipped through it carefully and handed it back over to her after a while, looking satisfied.

"Very well done! I like it! Now that brings me to another issue I wanted to discuss with you." He hesitated for a moment before he continued, "I want you to launch the magazine. At the party I will speak first then present you, officially, as the editor in chief of the magazine. You will then give a speech outlining what the magazine is about, ending with revealing the name and the first issue."

He paused, giving her a moment to respond. When she was still staring at him a little shocked he went on, "You will also have to make several appearances on television or radio shows, giving interviews, after the launch. I think you should be the face of this magazine Betty. The magazine is supposed to speak to a younger crowd and I wouldn't be a fit face for that", he added before she could protest that it was his magazine.

She nodded in understanding, but was still unsure of herself. She hadn't considered that this would be part of her job. Sucking it up she decided she would do whatever it took. If she could move all the way to London for this perfect job, she could do that as well. Swallowing her nervousness concerning the public appearances she said, "I would be honored Mr. Dunne."

Having noticed her discomfort with the idea of public appearances he chuckled, "You'll do fine Ms. Suarez. Now I know you don't have a lot of experience with it, so I've hired someone to help you with that. Since I still feel you should take a few days off away from the office, I think it would be a good idea to meet again on Wednesday. You'll have a long weekend to rest up. Then Wednesday after our, hopefully, last meeting to discuss the name I'll introduce you to Ms. Arrington. She will help you get ready for your media appearances." Standing up to indicate he had to leave for his next meeting, he held out his hand to Betty and said, "I have confidence in you Ms. Suarez, I know you will not let me down. The first issue looks brilliant."

Betty stood up too, shook his hand and thanked him again, assuring him she wouldn't let him down.

* * *

"Daniel, I'm home! I have a few days off, so we can finally go sightseeing if you still want to. Oh! And you'll never guess what happened today!" Betty yelled at the apartment in general as she walked in, still excited from her meeting with Mr. Dunne.

"I'm sure I won't guess, but since I'm not Daniel I imagine you'll forgive me for not trying to either", Claire drawled amusedly, raising her eyebrows in surprise at Betty's entrance.

Stopping in her tracks as she heard Mrs. Meade's voice, she looked at her sitting on the couch, comfortably reading a magazine. Suddenly unsure of herself, Betty stood there gaping. Daniel _had_ said his mother was fine with her living there temporarily, so he asked…right? That meant she had to know about it…_right?_. Fumbling to say _something_, Betty squeeked out an uncomfortable, "Mrs. Meade! ….Hi!"


End file.
